scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Doofy Gilmore
Doofy Gilmore is a fictional character and the original main antagonist in Scary Movie. He was played by actor David Sheridan. Character Personality Doofy is a severely autistic person with limited cognitive and social skills. At the time of the murders, he said he was almost twenty-six years (placing his birth in or around 1974). He works at the local Stevenson County Sheriff's Department as an assistant in some capacity, but he considers himself a police officer worthy of respect, even if the other officers treat him otherwise. Despite being an adult, he still acts like a kid with an interest in bodily fluids and placing his finger up his rectum. He is somewhat ambivalent about his sexuality, using a vacuum cleaner to fulfill his sexual needs until meeting Gail Hailstorm, who seduces him to get information from him. He also had infatuations with Drew Decker, whom he murdered for not returning his affection, and with Cindy Campbell. Because of the murder, he might be borderline psychotic. Family Doofy still lives with his mother and father. He seems to have a good relationship with his parents, but he still experiences sibling antagonism with his sister, Buffy Gilmore, who also lives with him and frequently embarrasses him or treats him with disgust. History Scary Movie Doofy is a mentally disabled employee working as an assistant for the Stevenson County Sheriff's Department where he is often mocked and teased by the regular officers. Reporter Gail Hailstorm flirts with Doofy in order to obtain information for her news report. He later accidentally reveals himself as her informant during a news broadcast. At home, Doofy uses the vacuum cleaner to masturbate despite the fact his mother tells him not to do it. He is home with Cindy Campbell stays over and the Ghostface Killer calls her. Cindy eventually realizes that Doofy is the original Ghostface killer that murdered Drew Decker, possibly because he was infatuated with her and she didn't return his feelings. All the other murders were reportedly committed by Bobby Prinze and Ray Wilkins with Doofy killing them and attempting to kill Cindy. Doofy, however, manages to escape town ahead of the police. Doofy's mental disability is also revealed to be fake as Doofy is seen walking normally, ripping off his fake mustache and the top of his cop uniform, lighting a cigarette and hopping into a car with Gail and throwing his fake backpack out of the car. Relationships * Gail Hailstorm: Girlfriend * Cindy Campbell: Infatuation * Drew Decker: Infatuation * The Sheriff: Boss Murders committed * Drew Decker (confirmed death) * Ray Wilkins (survived) Trivia * Doofy is the only main antagonist in the Scary Movie franchise to be human. The rest have been ghosts, demons and extra-terrestrials. * Doofy walking normally and faking his handicap at the end of the movie is taken from the movie "The Usual Suspects". * Doofy is the only antagonist of the series to get away with his crimes. Gallery 16_scarymovie_BD.jpg|Doofy dressed up as the killer Actual Doofy.jpg|Doofy's real appearance at the end of the film Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Gilmore Family Category:Ghostface Killers